Numb
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: He perfected the mask of happiness, so easily, he could make other's happy, and affect them. The night he met the silver haired man, changed his life, so much. Because this man, showed him it doesn't matter what other's think of you, as long as you be you. HidaNaru!


**...**

**Summary****: **He perfected the mask of happiness, so easily, he could make other's happy, and affect them. The night he met the silver haired man, changed his life, so much. Because this man, showed him it doesn't matter what other's think of you, as long as you be you.

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, BoyxBoyh, Slash! HidaNaru! Total Cliffhanger XD

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
|No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**One-Shot**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Naruto felt as if he was just a ghost, and the world is on fast forward and he was just behind everyone. He felt as if he caught up he would be hated, and ignored once more. He became like those around him, a mash of the happiest people he saw.

He perfected the mask of happiness, so easily, he could make other's happy, and affect them. The night he met the silver haired man, changed his life, so much. Because this man, showed him it doesn't matter what other's think of you, as long as you be you.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Naruto felt numb, while being only nine years old, he felt numb, and lifeless. Blank. The man, Hidan, left him. He stated that he was joining some organization, and that one day, he would return for him.

He thought of showing the real him, not he decided against it. He could dream of that day, but he knew, that the day would never come, not until Hidan returned to his side, to help guide him, along with Jashin-sama, the God that became Naruto's new figurehead, while Hidan was gone.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take._

Naruto once again, felt as if he was lost in the crowd, but shining out like a glowing like with sirens running around him. Jashin stood by his side, whispering soothing words whenever he wants to jump out, and kill everyone, despite the fact that's what he stood for, the God was just trying to keep Naruto from being killed, just to wait out.

Time sped up, when Naruto saw himself at the age of sixteen, licking the blood off his one-bladed scythe The handle made out of chakra iron, twisted and molded, and the blade itself, was long, and made out of a mix of silver and chakra iron, it was constantly sealed in his palm, which was connected to another seal, which held fifty feet of chains so that he could throw the weapon around.

And he loved it.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

Naruto's eyes shot open, and gasped, feeling a sharp bite on his neck. A familiar scent flooded his senses, blood and mint, heavily mixed together, and he arched his back into the touch, feeling the touches that ran through his nerves, filling him with a pleasure-filled pain.

" Hidan! ", Naruto had screamed, arching his back, as he stared directly back into the pinkish-red eyes, that were hungrily taking him up. The feeling ended, and was easily replaced with sleepiness, as he whispered in his ear.

" Sleep, Naruto. I'll be gone when you wake, but I'll see you again. ", and he went blank.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

Not even a week past, and Naruto felt his fragmented sight and memory, fall all into place, and he was standing right by side, of time. And he knew, he was finally happy, and he wiped his mask off, with disgust ridden in his eyes, as he looked at the things he used to wear.

It's easy to say, he bought new clothes quickly. Black leather pants, that though seemed tight, were very easy to move in, barefoot except for bandages covering his ankles and down, with a black cloak covering his bare chest.

And he left, the fragmented 'life' he had in the place, he had attempted to call home.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Where's Naruto? ", Ino asked finally, as the two Akatsuki Members, looked at her, and Hidan grinned.

" Naru-chan is currently talking with the damned leader. ", he said.

" Hidan, must you be so disrespectful? Especially when Leader-sama _is _your lover's uncle. ", Kakuzu said.

" Something's telling me Naruto told you to say that shit. ", Hidan muttered.

" He did. ", Kakuzu returned, " Now, how about we beat these morons? But no killing them, as Naruto-sama asked. ", he finished.

" Yeah, yeah.. "


End file.
